Kingdom Hearts Cinderella
by Vanessa Rowes
Summary: He's rich, she's poor. He's popular, and she's invisible. One dance changes them, and makes these two opposites attract. Summary inside. CloudxOC CloudOC TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this story at about midnight on night, and it seems like a good story. I will have a foreshadow, just so you know! This is going to be long. I warn you!**

**Summary: Cloud is popular, meanwhile, Anna is not. Cloud's parents couldn't care less, while Anna's new stepmom is extremely strict. Cloud is rich, and Anna is not. When there is a masqeurade ball, she is able to go, but only until midnight, not a second more. When she drops her necklace, engraved by her father's words, Cloud just happens to pick it up. He's searching everywhere for his masked maiden. His best friend Leon helps, because he's fallen in love with her friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kigdom Hearts! I only own My OCs Annamarie, and Emma!**

**_Kingdom Hearts' Cinderella_**

Anna sat underneath a large oak tree, drawing, while her friend ate lunch next to her.

"Do you think that I'll find my special someone?" Anna asked. Her best frined, Emma smiled.

"Of course! Your prince is out there." Emma said. Anna smiled, signing her full name on the lower right hand corner of her finished drawing. She turned the picture around to show Emma. Emma smiled, tucking a lock of her platinum blonde, shoulder length, hair behind her ear. Her sapphire blue eyes staring at the drawing of her.

"What do you think?" Anna asked shyly. Emma grinned, and giggled.

"You're really good, ever think of a career for that?" Emma asked. Anna blushed, and chuckled, shaking her head. Her dark brown, waist length hair swaying in it's high ponytail. Her eyes were a light violet, and she was pale.

"Masqeurade ball! Masqeurade ball tomorrow night!" A young man with a blonde mullet called out, waving flyers around. Anna sighed.

"Are you going?" Emma asked. Anna shook her head.

"I don't have a dress, and I don't have enough money to buy one." She said. Emma sighed.

"Leave that to me. We're going to make one heck of an entrance!" Emma laughed. Anna smiled, and nodded. A tall redheaded young man walked up. His hair stood up, and it was gravity defying. He had upside down triangles tattooed underneath his emerald eyes.

"Hello Anna, Emma." He greeted, waving as he walked to them. Anna grinned.

"Hello Axel! So, Demyx is having a lot of fun handing out flyers." Anna chuckled. Axel nodded and sighed, sitting next to her.

"Are you going?" He asked. Anna and Emma nodded.

"We're going to give her one heck of an entrance. It's black tie, and she's going to wear blue!" Emma gushed. Axel grinned, his cat-like features making his smile rival the cheshire cat's.

"Sounds fun. I'm in. Who're you trying to set her up with?" Axel asked. Emma smiled evilly.

"Cloud Strife." She said simply. Anna blushed scarlet, because Cloud has been her crush for months, but she was never going to get near him. Someone as unpopular as her wouldn't get the chance in her entire life. So, her friends were going to force her into his company...great.

"I have to go, lunch is almost done, and I have to get to my locker. I don't want to be late for class." Anna excused. Her two friends nodded, and she left. Life at Traverse Town high school was very organized. Anna hurried to her locker, only to bump into someone. Her sketchbook slipped from her hand, but she didn't hit the ground, instead, two strong arms stopped her fall, and were now supporting her.

"Sorry about that." Said a young man's voice. She looked up to see Cloud Strife holding her a foot from the ground. She didn't say anything. She just squeaked, and moved out of his hold. She noticed that he had grabbed her sketchbook, and was looking through it. He had an amazed look on his face. She knew that he didn't see her signature in the lower corner. She held her hand out, and he gave it to her. Before he could say anything to her, she ran to her locker, a blush clearly on her face. She hid her face in her locker for a hort moment, becore she calmed down.

She grabbed her books, and quickly walked to class. She stepped into the classroom right as the late bell rang. Her class was very far from her locker. It was on the other side of the school, so she had to be quick. Her teacher hadn't come in yet, but she recognized several people she knew. Axel, Demyx, Zexion. Her friends that usually talked to her. But she also recognized Leon, Cloud's friend, but she never spoke to him.

That's when the teacher walked in. The man was in his late twenties, with black hair and glasses.

"I'm trusting that you all did your homework last night. Our starter for the class is a free write. Write about anything and everything you want." The English teacher said. Anna smiled, and her hand flew over the paper, creating a story of amazing proportions. After eight minutes, the time was done, and so was she.

"Now, any of you may share what you have. Anna, why don't you share firt? Please stand." He said. Anna blushed lightly and nodded, standing up to her full height of 6'. She coughed, and began.

_"They were opposites, unaware of the other. He looked the part of light, but he was filled with dark, and she looked dark, but her warm smiles were given to those she cared about. They were on opposite sides of the spectrum. He was rich, while she was poor. He was popular, while she was shy, and distant. But one dance changed them. He met his opposite, but he was unaware. For their faces were concealed. The clock chimed, and she ran. She hoped to see him again, but she was sure that he wouldn't know her, for she was invisible to most. His friend, a pwerful beast of the wild desperately tried to help his friend, he even asked for the help of the maidens friend, who automatically agreed. The prince was looking, but all he had was an encription that was close to her. He searched, and searched, and finally came upon his other, and recognized her from an earlier meeting. With a kiss, they finally come together in a clash that stuns several of the vipers flocking him. She taught him to love, and he taught her something she didn't know she could do. He taught her to fight. The two were perfect, until a witch tore them apart. The masked maiden that the prince had searched for, disappeared from his grasp. He tried to fix her broken heart, but to no avail. He sank further into darkness, but the fair maiden could not bear to see him so stricken. She listened to his tale, and believed. And the balance was restored." _Anna finished.

"Beautiful, truly beautiful. A cinderella story that none had expected." The teacher said. She smiled, and sat down. Axel grinned from her left, and Demyx gave her a thumbs up from her right.

"Nice job." She heard Zexion's soft voice praise from behind her. She grinned, and opened her sketchbook, doodling. The rest of the day was a breeze, and Anna suddenly found herself at her after-school job. She worked hard, and when she got home, she was exhausted. Thoughts of her crush, Cloud drifted across her thoughts, until she had fallen asleep.

The next day was a blur, until she was home, asking her stepmother to go to the dance.

"Please?" Anna begged.

"Yes, you may go. But you must be home by midnight, or such an activity will never happen again." Her stepmother said.

"But why? She's just an embarassment!" Her stepsister whined.

"Now, now. Her father wanted her to have some fun in her life." Her stepmother said. Anna grinned, and rushed over to her friends house, a few blocks away.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, let's get this over with." Anna sighed, trying to breathe deeply. She was nervous, but she was still okay. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that was tight at the torso, and flowed out easily from the waist. The dress stopped at mid-shin, and it was layered. She had her hair pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head, so no one could recognize her. Her makeup was a light, icy blue, to match her dress, and highlight her eyes. She wore icy blue ballet flats, and her gold heart necklace. The encription on the back was from her father.

_Life is not measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away_.

Anna smiled, and sighed, placing her gold mask on her face. It covered everything but from her nose down. It sloped to cover the top half of her cheeks, but otherwise, she was fine. She was going to be happy here.

She walked in, down a large, elegant staircase, and all eyes were on her. She walked with Emma, and they made their way over to Demyx, Axel, and Zexion.

"Hello hottie! Emma, you did a great job! She doesn't look at all like herself." Axel complimented. Anna laughed, the sound carefree.

(With Cloud)

Cloud stared as a girl in blue walked down the staircase. She and her friend walked over to a group of boys. He saw her laugh, her eyes alight. He looked at his best friend Leon, hiding behind a mask. It was a black tie event, so it was only black and white. Cloud was in a pair of white pants, with black shoes. His shirt was also white, and he wore a black tie.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl in blue. Leon pushed him forward.

"Ask her to dance." He encouraged. Cloud growled.

"You're coming with me." He snapped. Leon chuckled and did just that. He saw her laugh, and nod, before moving out onto the dance floor.

(Back with Anna)

Anna laughed again at one of Axel's jokes. All of her friends agreed not to use her name, but a nickname for her. Demyx was silly, and he asked her to dance. She nodded, and he lead her out onto the dance floor. He set one hand on her waist, and she set he hand on his shoulder. Their hands outstretched, and intertwined. Suddenly, a hand tapped Demyx on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Asked a voice that was extremely familiar. Cloud Strife was asking to dance with her! Demyx smiled, and bowed, offering her to him. She stepped forward, setting her hand on his shoulder, and he set his hand on her waist. They intertwined their outstretched hands as a waltz started.

After all of the dancing was done. Anna was talking and laughing. Suddenly the clock told that there was five minutes 'til midnight. Anna gasped, and ran towards the door, grabbing Emma away from Clouds' friend Leon.

"We have to go! I have to be back by midnight!" Anna whispered hurriedly. Emma nodded, and they were running down the front steps of the school. Anna didn't notice her necklace come loose, and fall from her neck.

She got into Emma's car as Cloud was silhouetted by the front doors. He walked halfway down the stairs as Emma was driving off.

(With Cloud)

He watched the girl he danced with dirve off with her friend. And he mentally slapped himself. He hadn't asked her name! He looked at the ground, and saw a heart necklace. He picked it up, and automatically knew it was her's. He placed it in his pocket, after reading and memorizing the encription. He was going to look for her.

**This story is too long for one chapter, so I'll see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kigdom Hearts! I only own My OCs Annamarie, and Emma!**

**_Kingdom Hearts' Cinderella_**

Anna sighed, tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear. She didn't have enough time that morning to pull it up into it's normal ponytail. The morning announcements came on over the speakers. Only it was Cloud, instead of the principal.

_"I'm on a mission to find my mystery girl. We danced last night, and you dropped your necklace. Come tell me what the encription is, and you'll get it back."_ He said. Anna flashed a surprised look, and turned to Emma. Emma, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were all in her first period class, and they were always in the back, their own little group.

"He won't actually do it." Emma said, disbelievingly. Axel scoffed.

"Bullshit he won't. You know he's not going to stop until he finds our little princess." Axel said. Emma sighed, and nodded.

"Once he finds me, he'll want to probably go out with me. But what about all of his fangirls. Several of them are hot." Anna muttered. Axel growled.

"He hurts you, he'll be dead before he can finish blinking." Axel growled. He was like Anna's big brother, always caring about her. Anna smiled, and giggled, making Axel smile lightly. The day passed quickly, and she hadn't run into Cloud, and she hadn't even come close to running into her stepsister. But she couldn't get away from it at home. Cloud probably had a girlfriend anyway.

She kept getting death glares from her stepsister. She sighed, walking up to the table that Cloud was sitting at.

"The encription?" He asked, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Life is not measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away." She said. Cloud's head snapped up, and stared at her in shock.

"You're-" He managed to start.

"I'd like my necklace back." She said, holding her hand out. She knew that Axel, and Emma were close, and they were watching. Cloud handed her the necklace. Anna flashed him a dazzling smile.

"At least tell me your name?" He asked, his voice almost begging. Anna got lost in his eyes, and just stood there. His eyes were such a deep blue.

"Annamarie. But you can call me Anna." She said, flashing him another grin. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and he automatically stood , the seat falling over backwards. He moved quickly.

"But, wait!" He cried. She hadn't moved, and she saw Axel tense behind him, ready to move. Cloud stared at her, his face mystified.

"What?" She asked him. He seemed lost for words. She turned to leave, only to run into her stepsister. She was getting death glares, and her stepsister walked up, shoving Anna. Anna fell backwards, but she didn't land on the ground. She was being held up by Cloud, who was glaring at her stepsister. Axel ran forward, and he looked at Cloud. He gave him a look that clearly said 'we'll talk later'. Cloud stood Anna on her own two feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a low tone. Anna nodded, and looked at her stepsister.

"You bitch. You are so pathetic...haha...don't you have your JOB to get to?" Her stepsister taunted. Anna's eyes widened, and she looked at the clock.

"She's right! I have to go! My stepmom's going to kill me!" She cried. Cloud stared at Anna as she quickly gathered her things.

"Anna!" Cloud cried. Axel stopped him from moving forward.

"Her stepmother is very strict. She barely let her go to the masqeurade dance." Axel told him. Cloud got a sad look on his face, and he sighed, watching her walk away from him...again. He looked at Axel.

"Could we talk? About..." Cloud trailed off. Axel smiled softly, and nodded.

"But what about me?" Anna's ugly stepsister whined. Cloud looked at her, and turned to Axel. Leon came up, and Cloud noticed him.

"Is this..." He began. Cloud shook his head, and Emma stared at Leon. The two friends get pulled into the conversation.

Anna ran to the offices. She had to clean. She made it just before she was late. She cut her time in half, because she was sprinting. It was a relatively long way, and she finished it quickly. She was panting hard, but she quickly changed into her worker's uniform. It was a pair of overalls over the person's normal clothes. She commenced in cleaning the large building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anna sighed, and walked home slowly. A light rain began to fall, and she sighed, deciding to cut the time in half. She ran home, and walked upstairs quickly, seeing that her family was still asleep. She made it to her room, which was small, and cramped, and sat down at the desk, working on her homework.

She finally finished it, at six o clock in the morning. She had a lot of homework, because she had skipped out on it last night, so she had double the work. She walked downstairs, starting on breakfast, because no one else in the house could even think of cooking without burning the house down. After an hour, she was getting ready for school. Her stepsister walked down, and her other stepsister, who hadn't left her room for the past two days, followed her. Anna knew it was because of a bad breakup, and the news of Cloud falling for Anna.

Anna knew that Cloud, mister popular and amazing, would never fall for her, a wallflower. Just to pass the time, she left the house forty five minutes early, and walked to school. Walking was good exercise, and it would keep her awake. a light rain began to fall again, just like last night. Anna clenched her sketchbook tighter, just remembering that it was still in her grasp. She made it to first period just before the bell rang. Thankfully, she had the afternoon off, because it wasn't her shift that day. She worked every other night.

Emma sat next to her, and Axel on her other side.

"When did you go to sleep?" Axel asked, knowing that she was tired.

"...I didn't." She admitted. Axel sighed, and Leon walked over to her little group, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. She giggled, and Anna smiled, winking. Emma blushed, and glared.

()()()()()

Soon enough, Anna, Emma, Leon, Axel, Demyx and Zexion were sitting down, eating lunch. Cloud walked over.

"Can I join you?" He asked. Everybody nodded, except for Anna, who looked like she was about to drop any second. Cloud looked at her in shock, worry marring his perfect face. Concern shone in his dark blue eyes. Anna smiled tiredly.

"Hey, what brings you over here?" Anna asked, attempting to focus. Cloud grinned.

"I came over to ask you if you'd go out with me?" He asked her simply. Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. She nodded. He looked overjoyed. He picked her up, and spun her around. Anna giggled, and when she was set down, she was aware of two figure striding over to her and her friends. It was her stepsisters.

"Hey, Cloud! Why not ditch those losers and come hang with us?" They asked. Cloud wrapped his arm around Anna's waist, holding her close to him.

"Because these 'losers' are my friends, and this beautiful girl at my side is my girlfriend." Cloud replied icily. Anna's stepsisters glared at her, and stalked off. She turned around.

"Prepare for hell." Emma said. Cloud's grip tightened.

"Not on my watch." He growled.

()()()()()()()

Cloud and Anna had been dating for two weeks, and Cloud had invited her to go over to his house, to which she completely agreed. She was on her way over, when she saw a couple kissing. They were cute. The girl looked nice, light brown hair, and an athlete's build. The guy was handsome, with blonde hair, black jeans...and his hair was spiked in a fashion that Anna knew all too well.

"Cloud?" She asked. The couple pulled apart to show Cloud, shocked. Anna felt tears coming, and she ran home. She avoided Cloud, and she told her friends, but asked Axel, Demyx and Zexion not to kill him. Even Leon was out of the group.

Three days passed, and Anna hadn't slept since. She kept having nightmares.

()()()()()

"Please listen!" Cloud begged, having cornered her and Emma. Leon was with him. Anna and Emma stared at the boys.

"You have five seconds. Go" Emma said coldly.

"She ambushed me! I thought I heard someone trying to break in, and so I went to go investigate it. I met that chick, who'm was an ex-girlfriend. She was probably working with your stepsisters to give you hell, and she kissed me. She yanked me to her and forced her tongue down my throat. I was trying to yank her away." Cloud explained quickly. Anna narrowed her eyes, and Leon confirmed his best friends statement.

"I don't believe you." Anna said. She moved to go, but Cloud gripped her arm, taking her sketchbook out of her hands, and pulling her to him, lightly touching his lips to hers. The kiss was short, but it was filled with love and tenderness. She pulled back, and her face expressed that she was incredulous. Cloud growled.

"Still don't believe me?" He asked. Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Cloud's neck in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. She pulled bacl, and kissed him.

"Cinderella's found her prince." Emma whispered. Leon remembered Anna's story.

"Holy shit! You wrote the exact situation! How?" Leon asked Anna. She pulled away to look at him and shrug.

"It's a gift." And with that, she went back to kissing Cloud.

And the two lived happily ever after.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
